


I Know.

by belovedmentor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Keith (Voltron), M/M, birthday boy keith and a pining shiro, shiro is a fucking mess, why you so nervous babe...keith is better at hiding it but he loves you too boo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmentor/pseuds/belovedmentor
Summary: A pining Shiro and birthday love confessions.





	I Know.

Shiro took a second look around the room. Everything was perfect. He closed his eyes and sighed. 

‘’Oh, shit. The candles.’’ He suddenly remembered. 

He was so lost in thought whilst decorating that he nearly forgot the most important part.

Where is that goddamn lighter? 

Fuck, he was so nervous. Today was his best friend’s birthday. And the day he would finally confess his feeling to him. He still couldn’t believe that he was actually doing this. He thought he might vomit. 

They had known each other all of their lives; their parents had known each other since college and when Keith’s parents died when he was 16 his family decided to take him in since he had no other family left. It was fair to say that they have been through a lot together. 

And now that they shared an apartment at college, this would be the first birthday they would celebrate in their own place. However, Shiro was well aware that Keith wasn’t exactly fond of parties, not only because of the people-aspect but also because this was his fourth birthday since his parents had died and the last three didn’t go exactly well, to say the least. The first year was understandably the hardest for him, his parents had only just died two months prior

And the year after that? Well, Shiro was sure his parents only meant well but the huge party they threw for Keith’s 18th wasn’t exactly appreciated. Keith didn’t say anything, but Shiro could tell all night that he would rather be anywhere else, which is why they ended up ditching to take a walk through the neighborhood. They didn’t really talk a lot, Shiro knew Keith just needed him to be there for him.

Which is why last year they didn’t do anything special. They just hang out in their dorm room watching Netflix all night. But somehow that didn’t feel right either. So he thought Keith would maybe enjoy a chill movie night again, but this time with their friends, which he confirmed happily when Shiro had asked him about it a few days ago. 

Their friends would arrive soon, but before that he would finally do it. And possibly destroy 20 years of friendship in the process, which is why he thought it’d be better to do it before their friends arrived. So in case, things get awkward they’d be there to loosen up the mood again. Shiro was worried. They grew up together, what if Keith only saw him as a brother. They used to joke how they’re practically brothers, after all. Oh god. He felt sick. His mouth was dry. His breathing shaky. 

No, he told himself. I can’t keep trying to talk myself out of this, or I’m gonna explode one of these days.

‘’You can come in now, Keith.’’ His voice wobbled. Get a fucking grip.

Shiro’s mouth turned even drier if that was even possible when Keith walked into the room. He looked even more beautiful than usual in the glow of the candles and fairy lights and Shiro thought he could die happy right then and there. At least that would get him out off what would come next, he thought.

‘’Happy Birthday.’’ He almost choked out.

‘’You already told me Happy Birthday twice today, you dork.’’ Keith laughed. ‘’This looks great.’’ He said gesturing towards the decorations Shiro had put up. ‘’Thank you….When are the others coming?’’

‘’Like half an hour or something.’’ Shiro managed to say. ‘’Can I give you your presents now?’’

‘’Plural? You’re crazy you know that, right?’’ Keith laughed as he sat down on the sofa. 

Shiro grabbed a small pile of presents of the side table and sat down beside Keith, who started unwrapping one after the other. Mainly books, as well as a vinyl of their favourite band.

‘’You know me too well, Shiro.’’ Keith smiled, as he started unwrapping the last one, yet another version of his favourite book, Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone to add to his ever-growing collection.

‘’It’s a first edition.’’ Shiro mentioned casually.

‘’What? No way.’’

‘’Open it,’’ Shiro said proudly. Keith did as he was told and when he saw, he shut the book in shock.

‘’This isn’t?’’ 

Shiro nodded and smiled. He had been looking for a signed first edition of this book for years and when he finally found one he couldn’t wait to give it to Keith. But then he remembered what he had promised himself when he told Matt about his plan of finding one for Keith two years ago. Matt had said that the chances of Shiro finding one were even worse than the chances of him finally confessing his love to Keith, and that’s when Shiro decided if he was ever lucky enough to find one, he would tell Keith. That was four months ago. He had died a little bit every day ever since.

‘’Oh my god, Takashi. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. This is the best gift ever.’’ He hugged Shiro tightly. ‘’You’re the best.’’ 

Yup and in three minutes you might hate me. Shiro swallowed hard.

‘’Listen, Keith. Can we talk?’’ Shiro said nervously

‘’Yeah, sure. What is it?’’ Keith looked at him, suddenly concerned. 

Shiro was staring down at his twiddling fingers. He took a deep breath and when he finally looked back up Keith’s face was close to his. 

‘’Shiro, what the hell, dude. Are you dying or something? Because let me tell you that is not something you tell your best friend on his birthday.’’ Keith joked. 

‘’What? No. Sorry. I’m just.’’ Shiro sighed and looked away, chewing on his lower lip.

‘’Shiro. Look at me. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?’’

‘’I-I …’’ Oh boy. Here we go.‘’I’m sorry if this is weird...and we can just pretend it never happened.’’ He quickly added, ‘’But I can’t keep this too myself any longer. I’m-’’ 

Suddenly there was a knock, followed by the door swinging wide open.

‘’Happy Birth-oh, sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt.’’ A voice said loudly. 

Of course. He had left the door unlocked and Lance, Pidge’s boyfriend had no understanding of privacy whatsoever.

‘’Sorry, we’re early.’’ A voice shouted from the hallway and Pidge shuffled in behind Lance. ‘’Knocking Lance, ever heard of it?’’ She shook her head and after a second it dawned on her what they had just walked into. She grabbed Lance by his sleeve to pull him back out the door but in that moment her brother Matt had already walked in, taking in the scene in front of him.

‘’Wait a minute, are you?’’ He looked at Shiro, his smile growing wider. ‘’About time dude. So, Keith-Ouch.’’ Pidge had elbowed him hard in the side. 

‘’Why? … Oh.’’ He realized. ‘’Ok, well, is Allura here already?’’ He asked, trying to change the topic. 

‘’No, she isn’t. And I’m sure she’s ready to leave again as soon as she sees your face.’’ Pidge commented.

‘’Oh sis, I love how supportive of my undying love for her you are.’’

‘’Sure.’’ Pidge scoffed. 

And as if this had been her cue, Allura walked in, followed by Hunk carrying a huge cake. 

What kinda stupid idea was this anyway, he thought. Confessing that you’ve been in love with him for like the past ten years right before our friends would arrive. Fucking hell, Shirogane. 

_________________________________

 

They sat close. Too close. 

Keith was cuddled to his side, his head leaning on his shoulder, yawning. 

Fuck, he is too adorable.

How was he supposed to even concentrate on the movie? And the fact that Pidge constantly kept glancing over at them didn’t exactly help either. 

Good thing, he and Keith had watched The Empire Strikes Back about a billion times throughout the years, so he could basically recite it in his sleep anyway. Keith closed his eyes and snuggled even closer to him.

We need a bigger couch, Shiro thought.

When the movie ended Lance suggested watching another one, but Pidge, Matt and the other two who had caught on that their stupid lovesick puppy friend was finally going to do something about his very obvious crush, convinced him that they should just go since they all had class early the next morning. 

But of course Pidge wouldn’t leave without whispering into Shiro’s ear whilst hugging him goodbye on her tippy-toes: ‘’Don’t you fucking screw this up, Shirogane. I honestly can’t stand you two anymore.’’

Matt turned around at the door and winked at him before they all left, Allura giggled. 

‘’What the hell was that all about?’’ They could hear Lance say loudly in the hallway outside of their apartment. 

‘’Honestly, I don’t know how you two ever started dating.’’ Hunk said and chuckled as they were walking away. Shiro closed the door behind them.

Shiro looked at his watch. Ten to midnight. It was now or never. He looked up to face Keith.

‘’I-’’ 

‘’Just shut up and kiss me already, Takashi.’’ Keith smiled and came closer. Shiro only hesitated for half a second before he took Keith’s face in his hand and kissed him softly.

‘’I love you.’’ He whispered softly against Keith’s lips.

‘’I know.’’ Keith giggled at his own joke. ‘’I love you too, Takashi.’’

**Author's Note:**

> yup, i'm recycling my own fic...or, as i like to think of it ''upcycling''. i originally wrote this for my friend @otasucc on tumblr a while ago. but i thought i'd edit it and rewrite some parts and put it on here in time for my favourite boy's birthday.
> 
> thanks for reading, i hope you enjoyed my cheesy drabble. lol.  
> hmu on tumblr @red-paladin xD


End file.
